


Jaundies

by Marshalter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshalter/pseuds/Marshalter
Summary: Get it? Jaune and Ideas! eh? eh? It's a good one I know it. But all jokes aside this is just some story ideas I may or may not do, feel free to look at it, you never know maybe you'll get some inspiration ;)





	Jaundies

** ‘Magician in Training’ **

Jaune Arc was born as an anomaly. Why you ask? It’s because since the first Arc was born, Amadeus Arc he was born as a Swordsman and his daughter Valkyrie Arc was born with the class of Knight. And  so on the line of excellent warriors continued. That was until Jaune was born. When Jaune first got out of his mother's womb a powerful surge of mana was released by him. And ever since then people have been speculating that he was to be a gifted Mage.

Now people would think that the parents would hate him but it was the opposite. Jaune’s parents loved him ever since he was born. His mother loved him because she finally has a son, and his father loved him because he finally has someone to bond and struggle against the 8 females of the household.

And so Jaune lived his life happily with his family. But that doesn’t mean that there weren’t any troubles in Jaune’s life. Grown-ups that he didn’t know that wear fancy suits sometimes look at him with disgraces and disgust at the yearly royal ball. Why? Because their jealous, the Arc family already has a famous line of warriors, but now with Jaune in the picture there is a possibility of powerful Mages being born too.

With that some of the noble families that support the Empire were Jealous and dissatisfied. Because of that Jaune had to face a lot of assassination attempts even when he was just at the wee age of 5 years old. Too much Envy truly is poison. But still Jaune chose to live happily with his  family.

Of course, there are some noble families that are friends with the Arc household. That being the Rose, Valkyrie, and lie household. Jaune played with their respective heirs. With Ruby being his closes friend.

At the age of 9 Jaune learned his first spell, Embers. It was a weak spell but still it was Jaunes first spell. He bragged about it to his family and friends for a whole week, but Jaune didn’t stop at that he kept learning and learning, and after 2 years of effort and at the young age of 11 Jaune graduated from Magician (Basic) to Magician ( Intermediate ). Although Jaune didn’t know yet what Magician class is, all he knows is that he can cast spells because of it.

With that Jaune continued to train his magic and learn new spells and experiment with old ones. At the young age of 15 Jaune modified his first spell. Overwhelming power and moderately low mana cost, his first modified spell Fireball (Enhanced) after that Jaune continued to modify other basic spells.

At the age of 17 Jaune broke through and evolved to Magician (High). After 1-year Jaunes coming of age ceremony was commenced. It started with Jaune kneeling and his dad saying some boring words. But the interesting part started when his father broke his sword in half and gave the broken half to Jaune. With that he was confused. Why give a broken sword to a magician? His question was answered when the broken part of the blade shined with his touch

Opening his eyes Jaune found a Robe and staff on his hands were the broken blade was held. They were both white with golden accents and displayed an air other worldliness.

“Congratulations son you now have  Crocea Mors” (Dad)

“What happened, and why did you break your sword?”

“Jaune do you remember who is the god we serve?” (Dad)

“You mean the goddess Remnant?”

“Ever since the first Arc was born, we have been serving our goddess Remnant. And with our devotion she presented us with a gift, and that gift is  Crocea Mors” (Dad)

“Okay but how does that explain how this happened?”

“I was getting there,  Crocea Mors is a weapon that has no form. It varies from person to person. It transforms into the best weapon that you can have. Although it is weak for now it will grow by either eating. Yes, eating  don’t look at me like that, other gears or by eating monsters with the stat that is closes to you. For example, my class is a Knight so for my  Crocea Mors to grow it need to eat monsters with high strength and endurance.” (Dad)

“ So, I need to feed my  Crocea Mors with monsters with high mana stats?”

“Yes, that’s right” (Dad)

Not replying Jaune just looked at the robe and staff in his hands with excitement.

A few months later Jaune announced that he would be going to an adventure.

And with that he fated to meet the dangers of the world starting from

The Bandit princess...

Yang Branwen....

* * *

** ‘Second Coming of Remnant’ **

** Inspired  ** ** by: Second ** ** Coming of Gluttony  **

Jaune Arc was a liar.

_ Slap _

He lied to his childhood friend/ Girlfriend about  quitting drugs

_ Craaash _

He lied to his family about him quitting gambling

His life was trash

But it all changed when he had that fateful dream about a world that was dying.

At first Jaune thought that the was  delusional at first

But it all changed when he saw the woman in his dream  approached him

Cinder Fall the woman who was fated to bring him in as a  contracted red mark

Somehow Jaune managed to let her give him a golden mark

And with that Jaune again gained the qualification to enter  _ that world _

Grimm and  Salem, you better be ready because

The Apostle of Remnant has come again...

And this time he won’t hold back

* * *

** ~Authors Note~ **

** Sorry for the lack of writing on the second part. I ran out of Imagination juice.... **


End file.
